Betrayal Subsided By Five Friends United
by UnovianWeavile
Summary: When Max falls helplessly in love with a blonde haired beauty, only to have his innocent heart stepped on, can his four loyal Pokemon pull him out of his sadness? [Rated mature for Pokemon x Trainer yaoi] (MxMxMxMxM, but in two parts) Technically, Max is an OC.


**Max reclined in his sunchair as his Umbreon lounged beside him. He placed a hand on Umbreon's head and tussled his his fur, making Umbreon's ears twitch as he let out a little satisfied "breon". Max chuckled warmly, "You comfortable, Umbreon?", Umbreon looked up and smiled, "Umbreon!". Max lifted him up a bit so he could rest his head on his chest, which Umbreon approved of while Max ran his fingers through Umbreon's coat, shutting his eyes gently as he relaxed in the warming early-evening sunlight. It took him a few moments to realise that his other three favourite Pokemon were still in their Pokeballs. Max reached into his discarded satchel resting at the side of his sunchair and threw the Pokeballs into the air, each ball throwing out a sharp red light that produced three Pokemon. The three Pokemon landed on the ground unharmed. Absol, Lucario and Zoroark. Only Absol cried out "Absol!" in it's usual gruff tone. Lucario said nothing, as he could speak telepathically. Zoroark always remained silent, only "speaking" if he needed to "say" something, either to display gratitude, upset or fear. Max smiled happily as he laid back down, continuing to stroke Umbreon's left side. Absol sauntered over to Max, nudging his free hand as he longed for some attention from his trainer. Max lifted his nudged arm and let Absol take position, resting his head on his stomach as Max smoothed out the fur on his head comfortingly. Zoroark sat down at the foot of the sunchair, looking out vigilantly. They were located near the centre of a small forest, barely secluded but still a very peaceful place. The house was modern, with the third floor being entirely roofless and wall-less, looking more like a helipad, but it was just used for star-gazing and sunbathing. Max's friend and housemate Alex came out of the house, his loyal Growlithe following him at the heels. Max looked behind to watch him, a little agitated as he had came outside to relax, "What's up?", Alex smirked knowingly, "Angelica is coming over in a few minutes", Max gasped and got up quickly, excitement in his heart, "Angelica? Awesome! How long is she staying?". Alex folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, "Overnight. Why are you so excited, Max? Do you like Angelica?", Max blushed hard and looked away, "N-No, she's just a good friend, okay?, Alex laughed when Max snapped, "Okay, okay! Whatever you say". With that, Alex re-entered the house. Max turned back to his Pokemon, all who were watching quizzically, and cheered quietly, "Angelica's coming over, guys! This is my chance! I-I got her a gift! Do you think it'll work?", the four male Pokemon nodded, albeit a little disappointed. Max tilted his head, "What's wrong, guys?", Umbreon and Absol voiced out quietly with their own little crestfallen "Umbreon, breon, eon" and "Absol, sol, Absol". Zoroark just turned away and walked into the forest, which Max wasn't really concerned about because Zoroark usually went for walks around the forest, but to leave so abruptly was a little worrying. Lucario just folded his arms, "So you really like this, Angelica, Master?", Max nodded, "I do. She just really... I don't even know how to explain it", Lucario snarled quietly, "But don't you realise how much she is deceiving you? She uses seduction to move you to her will!". Max frowned, "Seduction? No she doesn't!", Lucario curled his furry paws into fists, "We all know she does! Umbreon! Absol! Zoroark! We all hate her! She plays with your mind even though she has no true intention of courting you! Don't you see! Are you so blind as to not acknowledge it!?", Max glared, "That's enough, Lucario!". There was a painful silence as Max and Lucario glared at each other, while Umbreon and Absol were stuck between them. After a short while, Lucario turned around silently and ran into the forest, disappearing in a few seconds. Max sighed woefully, he hated having arguments with his loyal Pokemon, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Umbreon. You too, Absol". They both let out their own respective cries, said in a tone to comfort their forlorn Trainer. Max sat back down in his sunchair, his hands hanging loose between his knees. Absol and Umbreon nudged his hand comfortingly, which made Max smile. He put each hand on their heads and stroked them gratefully, "Don't worry, guys. You know I love you all, right?", Absol and Umbreon smiled and nodded, "Ab-sol!/Umbreon!". Max chuckled, "Good".**

**After a short while, Angelica arrived, carrying a small duffel bag that was bulging, presumably with a blanket and other overnight neccessities. Max had fallen asleep on the sunchair, his Absol laying ontop of him, also fast asleep, with Umbreon at the side of Max. Angelica looked at them for a few moments, before shrugging it off and entering the house silently. Alex was petting his Growlithe on the couch, watching TV idlly as he waited for Angelica. Angelica entered the house, making sure not to wake Max. Growlithe barked as he heard the sliding door click, but he immediately ran up to Angelica and tried to jump on her as a sign of affection. Angelica and Alex exchanged glances of greeting, "Hey, Alex", Alex nodded, patting the seat beside him, "Angelica". Angelica went to sit beside him, Growlithe following her at the heels. Alex put his free arm around Angelica, who showed no signs of disapproval, "So how have you been?".**

**"Okay... we've been sulking out here long enough, don't you think?", Zoroark nodded, "[Yeah... It just hurt me, Lucario. Maybe if we told him?]", Lucario shook his head fervently, "No! Not... yet anyway. It's an extremely sensitive topic. Who even knows if the feeling is mutual? He wants... grr... he wants Angelica", Zoroark growled at the mention of her name, he also felt despise for the young woman. Lucario sighed and gestured towards the nearby house where his Trainer was residing, "Let's start off by apologising, okay?". Zoroark nodded, exhaling in a pitch close to defeat.**

**Lucario burst through the opening in a few short hops, leaving Zoroark to trail behind slowly. Lucario stopped in his tracks when he saw his Trainer fast asleep, with Absol and Umbreon nearby. He approached his Trainer slowly, his heart beginning to beat progressively faster as he got closer, "Z... Zoroark... h-he's...", Zoroark went on all fours and prowled closer, making no noise as he went to take position beside his Trainer. After about three minutes, Lucario finally took position beside Max, crouching down to put himself at eye level with Max. Lucario's breathing escalated as he took in Max's scent. There was the moderate smell of his cool aftershave, with a tangy hint of his sweat brought on by the gentle heat of the sun. Zoroark sniffed him too, showing much less inhibition as he stuck his nose into his neck and inhaled deeply. Lucario continued to smell Max, letting out little sighs of content, "Z-Zoroark... he...", Zoroark muttered an agreement. Lucario stopped for a moment, "T-Taste...", he stuck his tongue out slightly and ran it along Max's face gently. Lucario couldn't control himself, letting out a little moan as he tasted Max's soft flesh. The taste was similar to salt, with a hint of sweetness, possibly from an earlier sweet food that was still present. Zoroark copied Lucario's movements, showing the same sign of satisfaction. Max shuffled a bit, but still remained fast asleep. After the sudden shock of Max's movement, Lucario and Zoroark decided to stop. Lucario sighed woefully, "He'll never be ours... will he?", Zoroark ran his crimson claws through Max's black, spiky hair, making sure to be gentle and not cut his hair or scalp, "[Perhaps one day, Lucario...]", Lucario looked towards the house, the lights had came on as the sun started to set. He began walking towards the house, remaining crouched, "[W-Where are you going? Lucario? Lucario!]" Lucario ignored Zoroark and entered the house silently, closing the door behind him.**

**Angelica and Alex were locked in a passionate kiss, completely oblivious to the Lucario watching them through the slightly open door. The sounds of lips smacking and saliva leaking filled Lucario with a rage so fiery it took all his self-control not to run in there and destroy them both. Alex eventually broke away, "Gnh... I really have to tell you this... Max, he really likes you", Angelica sighed, still straddling Alex around the waist, "He does? Damn it...", Alex tilted his head, "What's wrong?", Angelica lowered her head, "I don't like him", Alex sighed, "I'm sorry...". Angelica smiled comfortingly, stirring even more anger in Lucario's heart, "Don't be. It's you I like", Alex chuckled nervously while Lucario curled his paws into a fist that shook with rage, "R-Really? I-I like you too, Angelica!", the two laughed like sweethearts, pushing Lucario over the edge, "[Accursed jezebel! Gaaahh!]" he screamed mentally, but luckily it never reached the minds of Alex and Angelica, but it still reached someone...**

**Accursed jezebel! Gaaahh! Max woke up suddenly, hearing a sudden cry of anger inside his head, "L-Lucario?". He tried to get up, but was held down by the Absol fast asleep ontop of him. Max lifted a bit, feeling something blunt and hard dragging against his thigh. Upon contact, Absol let out a little pleasant whimper, suddenly blushing and waking up to see that he was still ontop of Max. Immediately after the sudden realisation, he leapt off of Max and faced away from him. Max wasn't sure of what just happened, but he shrugged it off and got up, rubbing his eyes free of sleep dust. Lucario stormed out of the house, his teeth bared and his fists at his side. He was so blinded with rage he didn't notice Max had woken up until Max called for him, "Lucario?", Lucario stopped in his tracks, his back turned to Max, "Don't... go... in...", Max tilted his head, "What's wrong, Lucario?", Lucario growled in recollection, "Angelica...", Max's eyes widened, "She's here!? I gotta go give her my gift!", Lucario quickly turned around and grabbed his arm, "No! You can't!", Max scowled and resisted, "Lucario! I've had enough of this! Now let me go!", Lucario's eyes softened, "No! You can't, Ma- sir! She's-", Max pulled his arm out of Lucario's grip and snapped, "Lucario, that's enough!". The other three Pokemon watching remained silent and shocked, never had they seen Max so angry. Lucario looked down, remaining silent. Max grumbled to himself and went to walk into the house, sticking his hand into his back pocket to take out his gift. He forced a smile, and entered the house.**

**Angelica gripped the cushions on the back of the couch as Alex thrusted harder and deeper into her. The sickly sweet smell of pheromones hung in the air, "Oh... Arceus! Angelica-aa-aa~!", Alex moaned and let his head hang loosely on the back of the couch as Angelica rode him with vigor, "Y-Yeah~". Unbeknownst to them, Max had just entered the house. With an excited smile on his face he reached for the door handle, but stopped when he heard another moan. Struck with confusion and apprehension, he opened the door just a bit, meeting a heartbreaking sight. Angelica was having sex with Alex! If hearts could literally break, his would've shattered into a million pieces. He watched on for a few moments, his gaze unable to break away, as if he was in some kind of inhumane torture trance. Tears burned his retinas as he was overwhelmed with betrayal, heartbreak and despair. Lucario and the other three Pokemon trailed behind him, all able to sense his unfathomable upset, "I'm sorry, Max... I tried to-", Max ran up the stairs silently, throwing the necklace he had made behind him. The necklace bounced down a few steps, then slumped lazily against the first step. Umbreon sniffed it, nudging it onto his nose. Lucario lifted it off Umbreon's nose. It was a colour co-ordinated necklace, comprised of three Red Shards, three Blue Shards, three Green Shards and one Heart Scale at the centre. The four remained completely silent, the only noise made was the sound of skin slapping against skin, and groans of pleasure.**

**Max sat on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Lucario entered his room, followed by Umbreon, Absol and Zoroark. Umbreon and Absol hopped up onto his bed, nudging his side comfortingly. Umbreon licked Max's face playfully, but Max didn't care for humour at this point. Feeling rebuffed, Umbreon just rested his head on Max's lap. Absol nudged his face, but Max pushed his face away gently, hurting Absol's feelings to no end. Absol gave up and curled up beside Max. Lucario stepped forward and placed a paw on Max's shoulder, "I'm sorry... I tried to warn you...", Max sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "It's not your fault... If I wasn't so stupid as to believe I had a chance with her. Then you all come up here to comfort me and I shoved you all away...", Umbreon and Absol showed him the same affection again, which made Max laugh behind tears, "Sorry about this, guys... You shouldn't have to put up with it". Umbreon jumped up, "Umbreon! Eon, Eon! Umbre-ON!", Lucario chuckled, "He said he doesn't mind, he loves you either way. You're his best friend", Max lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the nose, before hugging him firmly, "I love you too, Umbreon". Absol pounced on his back and wrapped his forearms around Max's neck, which made Max chuckle, "I love you too, Absol". They embraced for longer than usual, but in his vulnerable state of rejection, Max wanted all the affection he was given. After a short while, Max felt a little push on his back and chest. It was a strange sensation, but it felt like it was getting harder and more tense with each second, "Uh... are you two okay?", Umbreon and Absol both let out little yelps out embarassment. Luckily for Absol, he could break away from the hug to avoid embarassment, but Umbreon was not so lucky. Max lifted him up and inspected him... between his legs, amidst the black fur, was a red, conical muscle. It took Max a few moments to realise what it was. Umbreon was aroused. Absol, Lucario and Zoroark were just as shocked as Max. Umbreon was blushing incredibly hard, his eyes shut as he looked away in pure embarassment, "U-Umbreon... do you...", Lucario sighed, "We all do, Max. Everyone of us love you... to an intimate extent. I do. Zoroark does. Absol does. Umbreon obviously does. When we say we love you... we love you, love you". Max was in pure shock. He knew they loved him, but he didn't know it was to such an end. Did he feel the same way? He did feel an intense sense of love and affection towards the four Pokemon... but was it a romantic love? It sometimes felt like that... when he was alone or when he was cuddling with them, or petting them... Maybe, to repay them for their concern and comforting... he could... Max laid Umbreon down on his back, much to the surprise of the others, especially Umbreon, "Just... relax, okay?", Umbreon nodded lightly, "E-Eon...". Taking a deep breath, Max gently gripped Umbreon's erection, and pressed his tongue against it. The other three gasped audibly, while Umbreon whimpered pleasantly, "B-Breon~!", Max's chest was pounding as his heart started beating at rapid speeds with excitement and nervousness. Max ran his tongue up and down the throbbing shaft, making Umbreon whimper and pant with joy. Absol was especially mesmerised by the sight, his own muscle beginning to surface and peak from his white fur. Lucario and Zoroark stared, both at a complete loss for words, as there were no constructive words to utter at this time. Umbreon was in complete bliss, resting his paws on the back of Max's head, gasping in time with each lick. Max traced his tongue up to the tip, before closing his mouth around and lowering his head. Umbreon threw his head back and thrusted upwards, the sharp tip pushing the back of Max's throat, "Um-breon~!", Max coughed a bit, but continued, his lips brushing against the fur at the hilt as he swirled his tongue around the shaft. Zoroark and Lucario looked at each other, neither able to process what they felt, "Z-Zoroark?", Zoroark nodded ever-so-slightly, "Th-this is happening, isn't it?". Zoroark laughed lightly, which Max heard. Max pulled away from Umbreon slightly, but still pleasuring him with his free hand, "What's so funny? You two are next, y'know", Lucario and Zoroark's expressions dropped into a vacant stare that was between overjoyed, shocked and disbelief. Max giggled quietly to himself before turning back to Umbreon, "You okay, Umbreon?", Umbreon nodded lightly, his mouth slightly agape, "U-Umbr... breon~". Absol nudged the bottom of Max's jeans with his nose, surprising Max, "Oh(!) Absol!", he looked back at Absol, "I've left you out a bit, haven't I?". Absol nudged Max again, "Oh... y-you want to try that?", Absol used his claw to pull at his waistline, trying to take Max's pants off, "I-I got it". Max undid his zipper and slowly pulled his jeans down, blushing a bit as he did this in front of four Pokemon. When he finally pulled his jeans down, Absol finished the job by tugging his boxers off with his teeth. Now, completely exposed to the four, Max began to blush incredibly. Absol rather enjoyed the sight, but he wasted no time. Absol mounted Max, his black claws resting on each side of Max as he created a foothold. Before Absol entered, Max stopped him for a second, "J-J-Just be gentle, okay? I know you will, just... well, don't go too hard at first", Absol smiled and licked Max's nose. Max petted his head and turned back to Umbreon, "Wanna keep going, Umbre-*nnf!*", Max winced as Absol penetrated him, his size bigger than expected. All four Pokemon gasped in concern, "Gah, I-I'm okay, guys!", the four sighed in relief. Max shook his head, "You can carry on, Absol". Absol nodded, pushing in deeper and letting out a pleasant sigh, his hot breath warming the back of Max's neck. Max let out a quiet moan, feeling a little pleasure amidst the pain. To take his mind off the pain, Max decided to continue pleasuring Umbreon. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Umbreon's cock, before bobbing his head, this time at a faster rate than before. Umbreon gasped and panted, suddenly feeling a pressure build in his lower abdomen, "Umbreon... Umbreooonn~!", Max knew that cry of desperation. Max took hold of Umbreon by his waist, and pulled his crotch closer to his face with each downwards motion, Umbreon's tip striking the back of his throat each time. Umbreon was now panting loudly and heavily, quickly reaching his peak, "Um-bre-ooooonnnn~~!". Umbreon called his own name out as he came, shooting hot, sticky cum into Max's throat, before exhausting and relaxing. Max coughed as Umbreon ejaculated, but he was able to swallow most of what he had, (the rest was already shot straight into his stomach), before letting his waist go and allowing Umbreon to rest, "Good *ngh* boy *ah* Umbreon". Max petted Umbreon on the head, still struggling to maintain composure as Absol took him from behind. Umbreon rolled aside and curled up into a little black, fuzzy ball, taking a rest after feeling much more calm from his recent release. Max looked back to Lucario and Zoroark who were both watching with great interest, "Who wants to go next?". Lucario and Zoroark looked at each other in silent question for a moment or two. Absol grunted with each thrust, his muscles tensing as he was subject to unfamiliar, yet highly enjoyable sensations. Max began to moan deeply, the pain starting to become much less noticeable, becoming clouded by the pleasure he was receiving, "A-Absol... y-you're...", Absol rested his chin on Max's shoulder, running his long, rough tongue along Max's cheek and ear, making Max shiver and groan in delight. Finally, Lucario and Zoroark made a decision. Zoroark took Umbreon's initial place, "So, you two finally made the decision? Good boys!", Zoroark blushed and chuckled nervously, his foxhood starting to stiffen and grow. It was bigger and thicker than Umbreon's, but that was to be expected with the overall size difference. Max bit his lip as he watched it become fully erect, blushing hard, "Y-You're gifted, Zoroark... I'll give you that~". Absol was still busy thrusting at the back, wincing as the sensations he was receiving were becoming overwhelming, "A-Ab-sol!", the white-furred Pokemon moaned loudly, quickly picking up speed as he neared his orgasm. Max started to feel that same pressure, but only slightly, "Nng-aaahh~... Absoooll~", Absol reached his peak, thrusting hard a few times, before forcing himself all the way inside, releasing the flood of seed that he was holding back. Max's eyes rolled as he felt the sticky warmth flooding his lower body. Absol released one final moan of satisfaction, before slumping onto the bed, withdrawing from Max and onto the soft bed. Max was still on all fours, his head hanging as he breathed heavily. Although he had not climaxed, the euphoria was a little overwhelming. Lucario watched in excitement as his opportunity arose, "M-Max, er, Master! C-Can I-", Max nodded, "Y-Yeah... I'm all yours. A-And you too, Zoroark, heh". Zoroark blushed and nodded, smiling gratefully. Lucario went on his knees behind Max, positioning himself to enter him, "Are you sure you'll be okay, Master?", Max nodded, "I'll be fine, Lucario. And just call me Max". Lucario nodded, slowly pushing his swollen length inside of Max. Max was unable to handle it, "Gnaah~", he crumpled onto the bed, only his lower body was able to remain upright. Lucario and Zoroark lifted his upper body up, "A-Are you okay, Max?", Max nodded, "Y-Yeah, just a little too much at once I guess", Lucario lifted Max up, so his back was pressing against Lucario's chest (taking in mind his chest spike), then holding him in place by crossing one arm over his Max's chest, and another around his waist, "Are you comfortable, Max?", Max nodded, "Yeah... thanks, Lucario". Lucario exhaled in preparation, before re-entering Max, his entrance slick and hot from the lubrication provided by Absol's release. Max hung his head back onto Lucario's shoulder, moaning blissfully as there was virtually no pain. Zoroark watched intently, in no way jealous. Max beckoned him over, "Don't worry, Zoroark. I haven't forgotten you~", Zoroark stood up on the bed and walked over to Max, who immediately set to servicing him. Max took hold of and traced his tongue alonge Zoroark's foxhood, making sure to put pressure on the more sensitive points of his organ. Zoroark groaned, putting his hand on the back of Max's head and aiding his movements. Lucario was already busy pleasuring Max, pushing inside and out with little effort as Max was practically sat on his lap. Nevertheless, Lucario was still taking great pleasure in the endeavour, moaning and panting as he finally had the one person he wanted all his young life. Zoroark licked his lips as he enjoyed the warm and wet sensation, adding more force to the pushing motion as Max was pleasing him more than he had ever fantasised about (which he had in the past, along with his three best friends). Max traced his finger along the contours of Zoroark's tail, before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Zoroark closer and closer with each thrust. Lucario growled audibly as his orgasm was getting closer, the excitement of claiming his love took a big toll on his stamina. The same situation was the case with Zoroark, but he was being pleasured with oral sex, so his stamina would've been weak anyway. "M-Max... I think I'm...", Max pulled away from Zoroark for a moment, "Nng~ Me too!", Zoroark ran his blood-red claws through Max's hair, before gripping the back of Max's head gently and pulling him further down his twitching cock with each stroke. Lucario penetrated Max deeper, hitting the sweet spot which sent wave after wave of electric pleasure coursing through him with each thrust. Lucario braced himself on Max's thighs, pushing deep each time, making Max clench each time the sweet spot was struck, "M-Max! I'm... nyaaaahhh~!", Max moaned loudly as Lucario came, thrusting as deep as possible inside Max, before holding that position. Lucario's cum felt thicker and more viscous, feeling more filling and pleasant inside him. The pressure and heat from Lucario's thrust sent Max over the edge, overwhelming him with an enormous wave of pleasure which made him moan deeply in gratification as he ejaculated onto the bed, the fluids pooling beneath them. The vibrations from Max's moaning affected Zoroark greatly, the muffled buzzing felt amazing on his foxhood. Unable to control himself in a state of pure lust, Zoroark forced Max's head all the way down to the base of his cock, sending hot, sticky splashes of cum down his throat, which Max swallowed hungrily in his oblivious state of nirvana. Max tensed as he waited for his orgasm to subside, which took around five minutes. After the orgasm subsided, Max fell forward into Zoroark's arm, feeling a sudden tiredness as he rested on the soft, black fur. The room was filled with heavy and the sickly sweet scent of sex and pheromones, "Thank *hnh* you all... I... I love you all...". Max fell asleep just seconds after confessing. Zoroark let him down beside Umbreon and Absol, who were also fast asleep, all three completely exhausted. Lucario and Zoroark laid on either side of Max, both happy and satisfied, "Do you think we made him happy, Zoroark?", Zoroark smiled and casually put Max's underwear and jeans back on him, redressing Max so he wouldn't be at risk of embarassment, "[I think we did... he loves us, Lucario... he loves US]". Lucario smiled and caressed Max's chest, "He did say that...". After a few minutes, Lucario and Zoroark fell asleep along with their friends. Happy and satisfied.**


End file.
